CBBC
This page is an alphabetical list of shows broadcast on CBBC. * See also, Shows with wikias 0-9 * 50/50 * 2 Stupid Dogs * 4 o'clock club * 12 again A * Animals at Work * ''Ace Lightning'' * ''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' * ''Adventure Florida'' * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * ''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' * ''The Adventures of the Garden Fairies'' * ''The Adventures of McGee and Me'' * ''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' * ''The Adventures of Shirley Holmes'' * ''Alex Adventure'' * ''Against All Odds'' * ''Agent Z and the Penguin from Mars'' * ''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' * ''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' * ''Alphablocks'' * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' * ''Alfonso Bonzo'' * ''The All-New Popeye Hour'' * ''Andy Pandy'' * ''Animal Magic'' * ''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' * ''Animorphs'' * ''Anthony Ant'' * ''Angelmouse'' * ''Angus and Cheryl'' * ''Aquila'' * ''Arabel and Mortimer'' * ''Archer's Goon'' * ''The Artbox Bunch'' * ''Arthur'' * ''Astroboy'''' (2004 to 2006) * [[Atlantis High|''Atlantis High]] B * Bagpuss * Bailey Kipper's P.O.V. * The Baker Street Boys * Balamory * BAMZOOKI * The Banana Splits * Bananaman * The Bancey Hamster * Baby Felix * Barmy Aunt Boomerang * Barney's Barrier Reef * The Basil Brush Show * Batfink * The Batman * Battle of the Planets * BB3B * Bear Behaving Badly * Beat the Boss * Beat the Teacher * Becky and Barnaby Bear * Belfry Witches * Bernard * Bertha * Best of Friends * Big and Small * Big Babies * Big Cook, Little Cook * Big Barn Farm * Big Kids * The Big Knights * Bill and Ben * Billy Webb's Amazing Stories * Binka * The Biskitts * Bits and Bobs * Bitsa * Blue Peter * Bob the Builder * Bobinogs * Bodger and Badger * Boogie Beebies * Bosco * The Boot Street Band * The Borrowers * The Box Of Delights * Brain-Jitsu * Bravestarr * Break In The Sun * Bright Sparks * Bring It On * The Brollys * Brum * Brummington the Chipmunk * Brummington plays Game show * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Byker Grove C * Cats Eyes * Camberwick Green * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Pugwash * Carrie and David's Popshop * Cavegirl * Century Falls * The Changes * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Charlie Chalk * Charlie and Lola * CBBC does Fame Academy * Children of Fire Mountain * The Children of Green Knowe * Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Christopher Crocodile * ChuckleVision * Chucklewood Critters * Chuck Finn * Chuggington * Clarissa Explains It All * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clutter Nutters * Come Outside * Copycats * Crackerjack * The Cramp Twins * Crisis Control * Crystal Tipps and Alistair * Crush * The Crust * Cubix * Cuckoo Land * Cyberchase D * ''Danger Mouse'' * Dance Factory * Dani's House * DIXI * Dark Season * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * ''Deadly 60'' * Defenders of the Earth * The Demon Headmaster * Degrassi Junior High * Dennis & Gnasher * Desperados * Dick and Dom in da Bungalow * Da Dick and Dom Dairies * Diddy Dick and Dom * Dilly the Dinosaur * Dino Babies * Dinosapien * DIY TV * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Dooby's Duck Disco Bus * Doodle Do * Do Something Different * DreamWorks Dragons * Droopy, Master Detective * Dustbin Baby * Dead Gorgeous E * Earthfasts * Ed and Oucho's Excellent Inventions * Eek! The Cat * Eggs 'n' Baker * Elidor * Eliot Kid * Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Ernie's Incredible Illucinations * Escape from Jupiter * Escape from Scorpion Island * Ethelbert the Tiger * Eureka TV (ended) * Even Stevens (ended) * Extreme Animals F * Fab Lab * The Fairly OddParents * The Family Ness * Fantastic Max * Feather Boy * Felix the Cat * Fiddley Foodle Bird * Fievel's American Tails * Fimbles * Finley the Fire Engine * Fireman Sam * Five Children and It * Fix and Foxi * Flash Gordon * Flint the Time Detective * Fun Song Factory * The Flintstones * Forget Me Not Farm * Frankenfacts! * Frankenstein's Cat * Freefonix * Friends and Heroes * Fudge * Fungus the Bogeyman * Funky Fables * The Funky Phantom * Funnybones * The Further Adventures of SuperTed G * Gadget Boy & Heather * Galaxy Goof-Ups * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension * Gastronuts * Galloping Galaxies! * The Genie From Down Under * Get 100 * Get Squiggling * Get Your Own Back * The Ghost Hunter * Ghostwriter * Gimme A Break * Gina's Laughing Gear * Glad Rags * Godzilla: The Series * The Godzilla Power Hour * Going Live * Goosebumps * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Gordon the Garden Gnome * Gordon the Gopher * Gran * Grange Hill (1978-2008) * Grandpa In My Pocket * Gravedale High * Greenclaws * Gruey * Green Balloon Club * G Force (Scotland) H *Hacker Time *''Hai! Karate - Journey to Japan'' * Half Moon Investigations * Hangar 17 * Happy Families * Hartbeat * Hank Zipzer * Hear Me Out' * Heathcliff '' * ''Hector's House * Hedz * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Help! Teach is Coming to Stay * Henry's Cat * Hero to Zero * Hider in the House * Higgledy House * Highlander: The Animated Series * Histeria! * Hollywood 7 * Holly Hobbie * Home Farm Twins * Horrible Histories * Hounded * Hotel Trubble * The House Of Gristle * How Do You Do? * Hububb I * I Dream * I Hate This House * I Love Mummy * Inch High, Private Eye * Incredible Games * The Incredible Hulk * The Infinite Quest * Insides Out * Intergalactic Kitchen * Inside Life * Ingenious * In the Night Garden * It'll Never Work * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Ivor The Engine * Iznogoud J * Jackanory * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jana of the Jungle * Jeopardy * The Jetsons * Jimbo and the Jet Set * Jinx * Johnson and Friends * Jonny Briggs * The Journey of Allen Strange * Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde * Juniper Jungle * Just So Stories * Just William K * Katie and Orbie * Keep Your Enemies Close * Kenan & Kel * Kerching! * Kerwhizz * Kevin and Co * Kevin's Cousins * King Cinder * King Rollo * Kissyfur * Kizzy (TV Series) * The Koala Brothers * The Krankies Elektronik Komik * Krypto the Superdog L * The Large Family * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * L.A. 7 * The Lampies * Lassie * League of Super Evil * LazyTown * The Legend of Dick and Dom * The Legend of Prince Valiant * Legend of the Dragon * The Legend of the Silver Shadow * The Legend of Tim Tyler * The Legend of Zelda * Leonardo * Level Up * The Likeaballs * Lilly the Witch * The Lingo Show * The Littl' Bits * Littlest Pet Shop * Little Bear * Little Howard's Big Question * Little Mouse on the Prairie * Little Monsters * Little Princess * Little Red Tractor * Live & Kicking * Living It * Lizzie McGuire * Lockie Leonard * Look and Read * Looney Tunes * The Lowdown * Luna (TV series) * Lunar Jim * Leonardo M * Maddigan's Quest * The Magic Key * Martha Speaks * The Magic Roundabout * Maid Marian and her Merry Men * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Marlene Marlowe Investigates * The Marvel Action Hour * The Mask: The Animated Series * Mortified * Mary Mungo & Midge * Maya and Miguel * MetalHeads * Melvin And Maureen's Music A Grams * Me Too! * Miami 7 * Microscopic Milton * Microsoap * M.I.High * Mission:2110 * Mister Maker * Maya and Miguel * Muffin the Mule * Multi-Coloured Swap Shop * Model Millie * Moomin * Moondial * Mona the Vampire * Monster Café * Monster Rancher * Mortimer and Arabel * Morris Minor's Marvellous Motors * Mother Goose and Grimm * The Movie Game * Mr. Benn * Mr. Men * Mr. Wymi * Multi-Coloured Swap Shop * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Mud * Muddle Earth * Muppet Babies * My Almost Famous Family * MySay * The Mysterious Cities of Gold * The Mysti Show * MyWish N * Naomi's Nightmares of Nature * Nelly and Nora * Nelly Nut: Live * Newsround * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The New Yogi Bear Show * The New Adventures of Zorro * The Next Big Thing * Nina and the Neurons * No Sweat * Noah's Island * Noah and Saskia (ended) * Noddy (ended) * Numberjacks * Nuzzle and Scratch O * Oakie Doke * Ocean Odyssey * Ocean Star * Odd Squad * Olimar The Wondercat * One Minute Wonders * Only in America * OOglies * Orville and Cuddles * Oscar Charlie * Oscar's Orchestra * Our Planet * Out Of Tune * Out There * Outback 8 * Over the Moon * Ovide and the Gang P * Pixelface * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Paradise Café * Parallax * Patrick's Planet * Paw Paws * PC Pinkerton * Planet Sketch * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Pedro and Frankensheep * Penny Crayon * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Phantom 2040 * Philbert Frog * The Phoenix and the Carpet * Pigeon Street * Pig Heart Boy * The Pink Panther Show * Pink Panther & Sons * Pinky and Perky * Pinky and the Brain * Pirates * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pingu * Pitt & Kantrop * Planet ajay * Planet Cook * Playdays * Play Away * Play School * Pocket Dragon Adventures * The POD * The Poddington Peas * Pole Position * Police Academy * Polka Dot Shorts * Popeye * Popeye and Son * Postman Pat * Potsworth and Company * Powers * Prank Patrol * Prince of Atlantis * Puppydog Tales * The Puppy's Further Adventures * Pob Q * The Queen's Nose R * The Raccoons * Radio Roo * Radio Studio Compise * Raven (aka Dragon's Eye, Island, Secret Temple) * Razzledazzle * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Really Wild Show * Record Breakers * Relic: Guardians Of The Museum * Rentaghost * Ren & Stimpy * The Return of the Psammead * Return to Jupiter * The Revenge Files of Alistair Fury * Richard Hammond's Blast Lab * Roar * Rocket Boy and Toro * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Roland Rat * The Roly Mo Show * Roobarb * Roman Mysteries * Roswell Conspiracies * Rotten Ralph * Round the Twist * Roy * Rubbadubbers * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Rugrats * Rule The School * Run the Risk S * Sam and Mark's Guide to Dodging Disaster * Sarah Jane Adventures * The Saturday Show * Saturday Superstore * Scooby-Doo * School of Silence * Scoop * Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) * Secret Life of Toys * The Secret Show * Secret Squirrel * See How They Run * Sonic Underground * See It Saw It * Serious (TV series) (aka Amazon, Andes, Arctic, Desert, Jungle) * Shaun the Sheep * Sonic The Hedgehog The Anime Series * The Shiny Show * Shoebox Zoo * Short Change * Show and Spell * Sick as a Parrot * The Silver Brumby * Silver Surfer * Simon and the Witch * Skippy the Bush Kangaroo * Skunk Fu * The Slammer * Smalltalk Diaries * SMart * SMarteenies * Smart Guy * Smile * The Smoggies * The Smokehouse * The Smurfs * Snailsbury tales * Snorks * So Little Time * Something Special * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Sorry, I've Got No Head * Space Ark * Space Pirates * Space Vets * Spider! * Spider-Man * Spirit Warriors (TV series) * Spook Up! * Spook Squad * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Sportsround * Spot the Dog * The Stables * Stake Out * Star Hill Ponies * Step Inside * Stoppit and Tidyup * Stig of the Dump * Stingray * Stitch Up! * The Story of Tracy Beaker * Story Makers * Street Monsters * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Stupid! * Sub Zero * Superted * Superbods * Superman: The Animated Series * Suspect * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Sweet Valley High * Sadie J * The Sparticle Mystery T * Take a Bow * Tales Of The Tooth Fairies * Tales of the Riverbank * Taz-Mania * Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Teddy Trucks * TeleQuest * Teletubbies * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles * That Summer Day (One off) * That's Genius! (ended) * The Terrible Thunderlizards * Theodore * There's A Viking In My Bed * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Three Delivery * Thumb Wrestling Federation * Thunderbirds * ThunderCats * Tikkabilla * Time Busters * Time Warp Trio * TMi * Tiny Toon Adventues * ToddWorld * To Me, To You! * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tommy Zoom * Topsy and Tim * Toonatics * Top Cat * Top of the Pops Reloaded * Totally Doctor Who * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum * Toxic Crusaders * Tracy Beaker Returns * Trading Places * Transmission Impossible with Ed & Oucho * [[Trapped!|''Trapped!]] * ''Travel Bug * Tricky Business * Trollz * BBC Four Kids (December 21) **''Histeria!'' **''Wacky Races'' **''Bugs Bunny and Company'' **''Hong Kong Phooey'' **''Animaniacs'' **''CatDog'' **''The Tom & Jerry Show'' **''Tinga Tinga Tales'' * Trumpton * Tweenies * Two of a Kind * Tellytales **''The Yogi Bear Show'' U * UBOS * UGetme * UKool (TV series) * Ulysses 31 * Uncle Jack * Uncle Max * Undercover Dads! * Underground Ernie V * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light * Viva S Club W * Wacky Races * Wait For It...! * Walking the Dog * Wallace & Gromit * Watt on Earth * Watch My Chops * Waybuloo * The Wayne Manifesto * We Are the Champions * What's New, Scooby Doo? * Whizz Whizz Bang Bang * Who Wants To Be A Superhero? * Why Don't You * Why 5 * W.I.T.C.H. * Wild About Animals * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild House * Wild Tales * William's Wish Wellingtons * Willo the Wisp * Wizbit * Wolfblood * Wolverine and the X-Men * Wonderful World of Weird * Woody Woodpecker * WordGirl * Wingin' It * Wizards vs Aliens X * Xchange * X-Men * X-perimental Y * ''Yogi Bear'' * Yoho Ahoy * Young Dracula * Yvon of the Yukon Z * Zig and Zag * Zig and Zag Zogcasts * ZingZillas * Zombie Hotel * Zoom Category:CBBC Category:World without adults shows